


Филлорианские кенгуру одобряют

by fandom_The_Magicians_2019, TinARu



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Crack, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magicians_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Magicians_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: Порой бывает тяжело жить в одной квартире такому количеству людей. Очень тяжело.





	Филлорианские кенгуру одобряют

**Author's Note:**

> По таймлайну - постканон, Монстра нет, ХЭ, все персонажи живут вместе, отчего бывают проблемы.

— Пенни, ебать тебя всеми филлорианскими кенгуру, почему здесь опять мусор?! 

На кухне послышался шум, а потом дверь спальни с жутким хлопком открылась. Марго, уже при полном параде, угрожающе наставила на кровать туфлю острой шпилькой вперед и зашипела. 

Джулия приподнялась на локте, пока Пенни тихо матерился под натянутым до макушки одеялом.

— Что-то не так, Марго? — осторожно спросила она, аккуратно подтягивая свое одеяло выше. Все в рамках предосторожности. И быстрого побега, да.

— Ты знаешь, Джулия, как женщина я очень уважаю твой выбор, кого ебать, а кого — нет, но этот ублюдок должен, блядь, был вынести мусор еще вчера! — глаза Марго метали молнии, и Джулия начала прикидывать сколько у нее времени, прежде чем та решит накинуться на Пенни и все-таки придушить его.

— Почему это ты меня ебешь, а не наоборот, — обиженно пробормотал Пенни под одеялом, и Джулия толкнула его пяткой в колено.

— Молчи просто, гребанный ты идиот, молчи, — шикнула она.

Марго сузила глаза и, опустив туфлю, холодно сказала:

— Если он не вынесет мусор в течение часа, то я разбужу Марину.

Как только дверь за ней закрылась, Пенни вскочил и принялся натягивать брюки.

— Убью нахуй Джоша за то, что познакомил ебучую Марину с блядским Верховным Королем этих апартаментов

— Не бузи, детка. Сделай дело и возвращайся в кровать, — Джулия зевнула и зарылась носом в подушку, начиная снова засыпать под тихий мат Пенни.

***

— Да, дорогой, хорошо! Кью, вот так хорошо, — стонали через стенку от гостиной хорошо поставленным мужским голосом. Ответа слышно не было, но вполне возможно Квентин был в постели тише Элиота.

— Сейчас три часа дня, какого хуя они ебутся, да и еще и без заглушающего заклинания? — грустно выдохнула в потолок Кейди. Элис рядом с ней покраснела еще сильнее, чем была в последние тридцать минут, и попыталась спрятаться в чашке чая, который пила.

— У них счастливый финал, воссоединение, персики и груши, или что там было? — фыркнул Джош и поставил на журнальный столик кексы.

— Персики и сливы, долбоеб, — грозно рявкнула Марго. Джулия, уже жующая кекс, согласно промычала.

— Прошу прощения, оплошал, — Джош комично поклонился, на что Марго еле заметно улыбнулась. На что он просиял словно идиот-переросток. Ебанная идиллия.

— Возвращаясь к вопросу о двух трахающихся ублюдках, забывших, что они живут в чертовой общаге, — Кейди щелкнула пальцами, и все собравшиеся вновь повернулись к ней. — Какого хера они не ставят заклинание?

— Все очевидно, сестра. Это потому что вы с Элис не ставите, — пожала плечами Джулия и отломила половину уже второго кекса, чтобы передать ее Марго.

Элис рядом подавилась чаем, и Кейди заботливо постучала ей по спине.

— Мы не ставим, потому что ты, Джулия, со своим Пенни ее не ставите.

— Ну а мы не ставим, потому что Марго и Джош не ставят.

Марго, нежно улыбнувшись, подняла средний палец с идеальным маникюром и показала его всем по очереди.

— Элиот, да, о боже, блядь, еще.

Оказывается, Квентин тоже был громким в постели. Занятно.

Как же Кейди заебало это дерьмо.

***

Элиот смотрел на график на холодильнике и улыбался. Сегодня не их с Кью очередь. Кью рядом тоже улыбался, потому что тоже прекрасно видел расписание. 

Блаженство.

— Как думаешь, когда она вспомнит? — пробормотал Квентин, намазывая масло на хлеб. 

— Через час, если погода будет хорошая, а апокалипсиса не случится, — ответил Элиот и благодарно улыбнулся, когда получил свой желанный и честно заработанный бутерброд с маслом и рыбой.

— Апокалипсис был на прошлой неделе, — флегматично отметил Квентин и погладил Элиота по плечу, когда он подлил ему чай.

Со стороны спален послышалась ругань. Три, два, один…

— Блядь, нет, я не хочу! — рявкнула Джулия, глядя на холодильник в отчаянии, и покачала головой. — Нахуй, в жопу и в пизду!

— Сразу во всё одновременно? — приподняв бровь, уточнил Элиот и отпил чай. Рядом блаженно улыбался Кью, бутерброд был отличный, секс с утра был тем более великолепный. Жизнь была прекрасна, от и до. И да, сегодня была не их с Квентином очередь быть королями Филлори, о чем сообщало аккуратно разлинованное расписание Элис на холодильнике.

— Да блядь же, — снова вскрикнула Джулия и помчалась к часам.

Утро снова наполнилось блаженной тишиной.

***

Элис посмотрела на бритву и скривилась в отвращении. И поскольку чувство брезгливости в ней могло разрушать вселенные, она прямо как есть, то есть лишь в нижнем белье, направилась в сторону гостиной. По пути Элис столкнулась с ошарашенным Квентином, но он был вне подозрений. Как и Элиот, он использовал старую-добрую опасную бритву, поэтому был отпущен без лишних слов.

На кухне Элис увидела Марго, Джулию и Кейди и подняла вверх бритву, громко откашлявшись. В помещении повисло тягостное молчание.

— Вы знаете, что я вычислю и узнаю, кто это сделал.

— Детка, ты полуголая, ты же в курсе? — спросила Кейди, но Элис только сощурила глаза.

— Я полуголая, на кухне воняет подгоревшими блинами, а кто-то из вас пользовался моей бритвой. И я не уйду, пока не узнаю кто! — Элис подошла ближе и принялась по очереди заглядывать в глаза каждой из собравшихся. 

Марго выглядела скучающей, Кейди — взволнованной, Джулия — позабавленой. Всех их Элис хотела немного придушить, но что-то не давало ей покоя.

Сзади послышался тихий кашель, и Элис обернулась. Элиот и Кью с любопытством взирали на сцену с дивана, а Джош смущенно улыбался из кресла.

— Это был я, дорогуша, — пробормотал он.

Рядом крякнул Элиот, Кью спрятал лицо в ладонях, где-то сбоку начала хохотать Марго. Элис сощурилась и удобней перехватила ручку бритвы рукой.

***

— О я ебу, о как я ебу! — рычала Марина. Все собравшиеся глядели на нее молча, пока она перетряхивала тумбочку, диванные подушки, потом собственную сумочку. Дальше она принялась перетряхивать все магией. Результата как не было, так и… Пенни прокашлялся.

— Уверена, что оставила открытку своей девушки здесь?

— Я, блядь, так уверена, что скоро выебу каждого из вас своим дилдо с шипами, если вы не заткнетесь, уроды, — Марина швырнула сумку через гостиную и уставилась на желтое кресло, в котором сидела Марго. — Детка, поднимай свою королевскую жопку, я собираюсь расчленить это кресло на мелкие окровавленные кусочки.

Марго приподняла бровь, но покорно встала, чтобы тут же присесть рядом с Квентином и Элиотом. Элиот на автомате передал ей бокал с коктейлем и продолжил шептаться о чем-то несомненно крайне пошлом с Квентином.

Марина против своей воли находила эту парочку старых женатиков очаровательной.

— Да где же она, — немного отчаянно прошептала она, заклинанием рассекая обивку мерзкого желтого кресла. Оно никогда ей не нравилось. 

— В спальне смотрела? — участливо спросила Джулия и поднялась с места. — Хочешь, помогу? 

Марина устало обвела взглядом помещение и остановилась на ехидно усмехающемся Пенни. И не смогла не растянуть губы в широкой улыбке.

— Твой смуглый шоколадный мальчик пусть идет смотреть в моей спальне. В шкафу с бельем. Со стрингами. 

— Это типа наказание такое? Женские стринги? — со смешком спросил Пенни. Идиот еще не осознавал, как ее бесят остроумные комментарии. 

— Там типа лежат мои дилдо, анальные бусы и много всяких милых штучек. О, я говорила, что все они зачарованы парочкой интересных заклинаний? — глядя, как расширяются его глаза, она добавила: — Так что будь аккуратней, не дотрагивайся до них, солнышко. 

После того как Пенни покорно ушел из гостиной, а Джулия убежала в сторону кухни, Марина согнала флиртующую персиково-сливовую парочку и Марго с дивана. 

Диван ее тоже раздражал.

***

— Элиот, открой! Немедленно открой! Я опоздаю! А если я опоздаю, то судьба мира пойдет по пизде! — Джулия с силой ударила по двери, но в ответ все также раздавалось мелодичное пение. Ублюдок еще и издевался. 

— Дорогой, даже если ты трахаешь Кью в душе, то все равно открывай! Тут ебучая, мать твою, очередь! — Марго рядом тоже ударила дверь, но уже ногой. За дверью захихикал Элиот, но вода как лилась, так и лилась. Через секунду он снова запел.

— Не трахает он меня, — прозвучало слева из открытой двери спальни. Квентин был взлохмаченный, в одних штанах и с огромными засосами на плечах и шее. Выглядел он откровенно затраханным. В хорошем смысле этого слова. 

— Уже неплохо, — хрипловато отозвался Джош. Он стоял тут уже тридцать минут и, кажется, успел сорвать голос криками. — Может, ты убедишь его поторопиться? А то мы, как бы помягче сказать, очень заебались тут стоять, кхм.

— Да, детка, скажи ему поторопиться, — Марго схватила Кью за плечо и придвинула к двери. — Давай, жги. 

— Дорогой, слышишь меня? — уверенно начал он и на секунду обернулся к ним с улыбкой на лице. Марго что-то в этой улыбке насторожило. — Эл, помнишь, мы кое-что обсуждали…

Дверь открылась, и, прежде чем они все успели среагировать, оттуда высунулась рука и затащила вглубь ванной Кью.

— А вот теперь я буду трахать его в душе, — радостно пропел Элиот за закрытой дверью.

— Вы мудаки! — вскрикнула Джулия и снова пнула дверь. За дверью злобно заржали в два голоса. Марго же громко взревела и принялась колдовать отпирающее заклинание. 

Дверь даже не дернулась.

Она совершенно забыла, что у ублюдков было пятьдесят лет опыта и любопытный сын в анамнезе. И очень любопытные внуки. 

***

Пенни не ожидал такой подставы. Нет, жизнь с круглыми идиотами и придурками многому его научила. Но жрать его еду… Он потом спросит у другого Пенни, какое наказание уготовано в подземном мире для таких сволочей.

Поэтому он решил устроить собрание. Серьезное такое, взрослое собрание, которое начал с грозного потряхивания пустым пакетиком из-под чипсов и словами:

— Кто тут мразь, жрущая мои чипсы?

Элис закатила глаза, Кейди усмехнулась, Марго подняла брови. Джулия и Джош бы так его не предали, Марина неделю как укатила со своей девушкой в Мексику, а Элиот с Квентином были сахарно-пошлой парочкой идиотов, но за кражей хавчика замечены никогда не были. Значит, первые трое.

— Кто из вас, ну? Элис, Марго, Кейди? Дамы, я вытрясу из вас признание, ибо…

— Посмотрим, кто кого еще трясти будет, — угрожающе оперлась на стойку Кейди.

— А я не желаю выслушивать претензии от Странника, который даже вынести мусор не может, — Марго наставила на него наманикюренный палец и больно ткнула его в грудь. — Для тебя это дело на две секунды.

— Да что ты говоришь? Я тут единственный, кто мусор выносит! — Пенни оттолкнул ее руку и со злобой выпалил: — Ты вообще шмотки по всей квартире разбрасываешь, ни пройти, ни проехать!

— Пошел ты, — уже вклинился Джош, явно защищаю свою… Кто бы они там друг для друга не были. — Ты со своими чипсами совсем уже поехал, никто эту херню жрать не станет! 

— Ну конечно, ты же у нас кулинарный гений. Благодаря которому вся кухня вечно заставлена мукой, посыпками и прочей хуйней!

— Мальчики, — мягко начала Джулия, но тут вклинилась Элис.

— Не хочу показаться грубой, Джош, но Пенни прав. Кухня часто бывает грязной после тебя.

— Эй, Элис, не будь сучкой, — а вот и Джулия. Хоть кто-то на его стороне! Или подождите, Пенни что-то запутался. 

— Если кто тут и сучка, то это ты Джулия. Вечно тащишь вонючую китайскую еду в дом, диван уже провонял весь! И я не говорю про то, что ты всегда сваливаешь на меня оплату аренды Бабе-Яге! — следующей завелась Кейди.

— Кто тут заговорил, посмотрите, ты даже не убираешься! А график в Филлори! Вечно сваливаешь свои смены на Элис! 

Джулия подошла вплотную к Кейди, и было чувство, что грянет буря, но тут между ними аккуратно вклинился Квентин. С другой стороны Элиот выхватил у Пенни пачку чипсов и с громким хлопком опустил ее на столешницу. Все замолчали и обернулись на него. Смотрел он нехорошо, строго так смотрел. Квентин меж тем ловко оттащил Джулию от Кейди, опустил поднятую руку Пенни и подошел к Элиоту. 

— Прекратить истерику, — Элиот постучал пальцем по губам и принялся перечислять: — Элис, если тебя бесит кухня, то ты назначаешься главной по ее уборке. Джош, отвечаешь за готовку. Пенни, составляешь списки продуктов и занимаешься сортировкой еды. Марго, Джулия, Кейди, на вас составление графиков по выносу мусора, пользования ванной и оплаты Бабе-Яге ежемесячных взносов соответственно. Возражения?

— Да вы вечно ванну занимаете!

— И трахаетесь как кролики!

— С хера ли я буду заниматься едой?

— Кухня не мое, Элиот, и…

— А ну молчать, — громко хлопнул в ладоши Квентин и нахмурился. Стало неприятно. Элиот посмотрел на Квентина и тоже нахмурился. Стало еще неприятней. — Не спорить, развели тут демократию. И комнаты я ваши видел, такой пиздец надо еще поискать. Живете как в свинарнике.

Они все начали переглядываться. Почему-то стало неловко.

— Но, — пробормотал Пенни, — а как же мои чипсы?

— Занеси в список продуктов, я куплю, — отрезал Элиот и обвел их всех тяжелым взглядом. 

— А ванная? — осторожно спросила Джулия.

— Мы сегодня наколдовали себе отдельную, — ответил Квентин. Спокойно так ответил.

На минуту на кухне воцарилась тишина. Но только на минуту.

— Все слышали мамочку и папочку, — вдруг сказала Марго, — за работу!

Все еще раз переглянулись и ушли по своим делам. 

И если кто-то и заметил, что Квентин и Элиот дали друг другу пять, то… Нет, не было такого, точно не было.


End file.
